A variety of pumping systems are known. Some pumping systems are used in industrial or other commercial applications. Such pumping systems may be used, for example, to evacuate ground water from a construction site. In some cases, a vacuum pump, such as a liquid ring vacuum pump, may be used to help prime a larger pump such as a centrifugal pump.
It is known that such liquid ring vacuum pumps are often subject to wear, especially when used in relatively dirty environments. In such environments, the water system for the liquid ring vacuum pump can accumulate dirt and other solids over time. As internal pump components wear, the pumps tend to loose efficiency and/or effectiveness. In many cases, after such wear occurs, the entire vacuum pump or at least the worn parts must be replaced, often at considerable expense. What would be desirable, therefore, is a vacuum pumping system that is made adjustable to compensate for such wear.